Denied Fate
by Nelicquele
Summary: Sometimes..dreams are just destined not to come true. But it still has to work out one way or another right? It has to.. SniperSinx pairing. I suck with summaries so its better that you just read :3 On hold. Blame college.
1. Old Friends

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, but I do spent (or waste) a deal lot of my life on it… but really don't have to know that. Anyway, this story is randomly conjured, so don't hate me.

* * *

**.:Denied Fate:.**

By: February Frost

* * *

**Old Friends**

Tension was present in the air; the cold winds of the month of February blew through two unmoving figures in the forest. One had her bow stretched, her emerald eyes firm on her target. Her arms bore no indications of trembling. Her arrow held fast and true, ready to inflict sure pain on its target. She isn't a sniper for nothing.

The other gripped his katar, ready to strike. His grip was sure, His face failed to betray any emotion he might hold within, his feet firmly stuck to the ground. His jet black eyes held death within them. The blades of his weapon glinted menacingly, ready to strike. There was silence; after all, assassin crosses like him are anything but silent.

A falcon cried from a distance, and it worked like a signal on both individuals. Arrows flew in blinding speed, but its target fended them off professionally.

"Double Strafe!"

"Sonic Blow!"

The male's katar flew out of his grip, much to his dismay. But there was a grin present on his face.

The female's bow was split to two. She let it fall to the ground, but she isn't as hopeless as she seemed.

Both reached from their backs and each held a dagger on each hand. No, it isn't just over yet. A clash of metal against metal was heard. The assassin's dagger was drawing a faint trail of blood on the female's neck, which was equally countered by the sniper's dagger which found its own tip against the other's stomach.

"Alexia.."

"Wein.."

Her green eyes met his unyielding black ones.

"..I heard you're supposed to be the best snipers around. Yet not one arrow of yours pierced me. I'm disappointed."

"Don't flatter yourself, your katar missed its target and merely broke my bow.. and you call yourself an assassin?"

"Wench!"

"Bastard."

"You haven't seen the last of me."

"..and I."

Both individuals pushed each other away, and in moments, the assassin disappeared, only then did the female's exterior break. Her knees buckled as she fell over, her arms hugging herself tightly, eyes shut close as she trembled. "Wein…what have you become?" After a few moments of solitude, she stood from the ground and called on her falcon as she picked up her broken bow. It's time to go home.

* * *

"Shut up." Wein Lyell strode stiffly to his room, banging the door close. The apartment he currently stays in was a home as well to a fellow assassin. He and Slayn have been together since childhood, and Slayn was quite used to him.

"What? I wasn't about to say anything." Slayn looked at the close door and sighed, bringing a hand to scratch his head. "…eh." He then stood up from the couch and locked the door and proceeded to his room to sleep.

Wein on the other hand glared at the innocent ceiling that stretched over him as he laid on his bed. He hated himself for failing to do what he's supposed to do. His guild leader wanted the sniper to join the guild, and if she refused, he was ordered to kill her. "Why can't that damn girl just agree?!" He took hold of a spare pillow and flung it violently across his room, hitting the wall with a loud thump. A noise was heard from the other room.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Wein just rolled his eyes in annoyance and faced the wall, closing eyes as he forced himself to sleep. Five days remained for him to pursue the girl. "..Damn woman."

* * *

"Again Lex?" A whitesmith groaned as he saw the broken bow which he just fixed a couple of days ago.

Alexia smiled sheepishly and went behind the smith, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Pleeeeaaaase Ed, It wont happen again."

Edward rolled his eyes and got his equips to fix the broken bow as he mumbled to himself. "..you said the same thing last time."

Alexia smiled and walked back to the table along with her guild mates. Leaning against the chair, she peered out the window and out to the Prontera streets, life still went on even after sunset. Her eyes saddened a bit as she spotted two children, hand in hand, laughing as they probably made their way home. It looked so familiar.

_"Wein! Wein!!" A small girl waved her arms as she tried to gain the attention of her friend. _

_Another boy of her age approached her with a confused look. "What is it Lexy?"_

_"I decided what I want to be!" She jumped up and down in excitement._

_"Oh yeah? What's it gonna be?"_

_"I wanna be a priestess!"_

_The boy laughed, holding his stomach in the process. "You? A priestess? Don't make me laugh! Your temper breaks out too much!"_

_"Meanie!" Alexia pouted and punched his arm, though not strong enough to hurt him. _

_Wein chuckled and ruffled his friend's hair. "Just kidding Lexy. I believe you can be a priestess.. and I'll be a hunter! We'll fulfill our dreams together!" He smiled reassuringly at her._

_"Promise..?" _

_"Promise! I'm gonna protect my priestess till I run out of arrows!"_

_She laughed and grinned mischievously. "What happens if you run out of arrows?"_

_"…we run!" With that, Wein ran off._

_"Hey!" Alexia pouted and ran after him._

"Lex? Lex!"

Alexia came back to her senses as Edward shook her slightly, holding her newly repaired bow. "Oh… sorry, was just thinking of something." She smiled again upon seeing her bow. "Oh wow, thanks!"

Edward frowned a bit and handed it back to her before proceeding to his own place at the table.

A few minutes of chatting within the guild passed, but Alexia wasn't speaking much, all she did was stare at her bow. The only time she looked away from it was when a gypsy from her guild named Arieta called to her. "Hey girl! You look worn out…you ok?"

Alexia looked up. "I'm fine, no worries guys… just tired. I think I'm gonna rest now. See you all tomorrow." With that said, she stood from her seat and went upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her gently and changed to her nightdress before going to sleep.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: How's that for a first chapter? It doesn't make sense to me yet, I hope to get better. I've been into hibernation for years. So this is kinda my come back fic. I'm still trying to get in touch with my inner writer. Soooooooooooooooooooooo… read and review pretty please!! -FF 


	2. Abduction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own RO, cause if I did, I wont be even making fics like this. -nod- 

A/N: Anyway, here comes my second chapter for Denied Fate Hope you like!

* * *

**.:Denied Fate:.**

By: February Frost

* * *

**Abduction**

"Lex..? Lex wake up!" Arieta knocked on Alexia's door repeatedly, she bit her lip. She felt as if her life hangs on a string at the moment, she was sent by their guild leader, Raife, to wake Alexia since he wanted to hunt with the guild that day. But waking Alexia is no easy deal, nor was it exactly safe. The last time someone woke Alexia, Edward ended up being tended to by their high priest. And yes, my dear readers, it was Edward who tried to wake our dear Alexia up. Arieta shuddered at the thought; Alexia can be very violent when woken up. But it's either that or their guild master's wrath. She stomped her feet in a very childish manner as if having a tantrum. "Why, why, why me?!" With that said and all, she took a deep breath and turned the knob on Alexia's door. "I'm coming in!"

Silence.

"..what the.." The gypsy's eyes widened, and not a minute after she was running back down the stairs. "Raife! It's Alexia!!"

* * *

"Do tell me why we're doing this again."

"Shut up and keep quiet."

"Wein, what are you planning? We're supposed to be killing—"

"Persuading.."

"Fine, persuading. We're supposed to be persuading her to join our guild. Why in the heavens are we-?" Once again, Slayn was cut off when Wein glared at him. If glares could really kill, Slayn swore, he would be a hundred times dead by now. He just sighed, Wein can really be so hard to predict sometimes. He often wondered how he managed to stay by his side or how Wein managed to keep him by his side. "Fine, fine.. I'll wait outside."

"I know you're awake." Wein's firm voice rang through the abandoned house they found around Alberta. His eyes was fixed on a girl which was tied before him, head bowed.

Alexia looked up, rage present on her usually gentle eyes. Her dark hair flowed down about her, turning violet as a ray of sunlight touched her hair. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I don't like long missions. Even though I'm given a week to persuade… or kill you, I want this quickly over with." Wein went down on her a dagger in hand as he pressed the tip against her chin, tilting her face up a bit. "..Why do you have to be so stubborn Lexy?"

Alexia literally hissed. "Don't call me that!"

"You used to like it before."

"Before! You're not the Wein I kne--" She bit her lip unintentionally as Wein forcefully brought his hand down on her face. Her lower lip now bled and her cheek stung from that slap she just received. She glared at him.

Anger was present on Wein's face. "Why do you resist so?! Do you really want me to kill you?!"

"I told you I wont join your filthy guild! I have my own so leave me be!"

Alexia thought she saw a glint of sadness in his eyes, but when she looked again, she saw nothing but anger. "You leave me with no choice Alexia Lenneth. Within the next five days… if you don't change your mind, you'll definitely die."

But before Alexia could even retort back, she was engulfed by darkness. After that, she knew nothing.

* * *

Four members of Alexia's guild ran through the streets; a stalker, a high priest, a gypsy, and a whitesmith. It shocked the whole guild to find out Alexia is nowhere to be found, so taking a few with him, Raife decided to look for her. To hell with hunting, they need to find her.

"R-Raife..wait! You're going too fast!"

The stalker glanced back irritably. "It's why I told you not to come!"

"Hey! If not for me you wouldn't even notice Lex is gone!"

"Guys, calm down ok? This won't help us find Alexia. I think we need to rest for a while" The high priest finally spoke, the rest stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

"Well, well…the high priest finally spoke."

"Eh heh…" Axel scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Well its not like I'm mute or anything.."

"Yeah.. Axel's got a point. Let's rest for a while." With that, Edward plopped down on the ground, arms and legs crossed.

"I can't believe you guys! How big can Prontera be?"

"Come to think of it Raife," Edward spoke. "Maybe we're reacting too much, who knows, maybe Lex just wanted a morning walk or something. It's not like there's someone after her."

Raife gritted his teeth; he knew the whitesmith had a point. But something in his gut bothered him. "If something bad happened to her.. I won't forgive myself."

"It's not your fault Raife." Arieta sat down with the others and sighed. "..Where could she possibly be..?"

* * *

"This is harder than I thought." Slayn muttered softly to himself as he followed Wein back to where they lived at the moment when suddenly the other assassin stopped and brought his fist against the wall hard.

"God damn it. I don't know what I'm doing"

"You're right.. you don't."

"Slayn, do me a favor and shut that damn hole of yours."

"You never wanted this mission, did you?"

Wein chose not to answer and just looked back, eyeing the building they just left, oblivious to the fact that his fist now dripped with blood.

* * *

"In here quick!" Arieta quickly slipped into the abandoned building and ran into the unmoving figure by the other end of the room. Footsteps echoed through the darkness of the said room. Emotions battled their way out, Arieta was the first one to react. Falling down on her knees, she reached out to Alexia tremblingly. "Who would dare do such a thing?" She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to undo her bindings but to no avail as to her hands trembled so much.

Edward stepped forward after regaining composure and kneeled before the two female. "Allow me." Arieta just nodded and simply moved away, letting the whitesmith do his work.

Raife clenched his fist in anger. "They'll pay.. whoever did this to her."

Edward carried Alexia and looked at their leader. "I suppose we should head back. No hunting for today." He glanced at the troubled face of the female he's currently carrying. "She has no injuries, but obviously there's something else."

"Lets head back, to hell with hunting."

* * *

Two individuals watched from afar, the other sporting a grin while the other simply stayed silent.

"You knew they were coming."

"You did too, if not, you're not worthy to call an assassin."

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that sucked more badly than the first one. I need to get my skills back. Dx Read and review please!!! -FF 


End file.
